Locura
by luna shinigami
Summary: p align "center"emComo las manifestaciones de la locura son muy variadas, se pueden considerar síntomas de diversos estados. En cada caso, el afectado muestra una conducta que se aparta de la normalidad de una forma determinada. Por eso, los afectados quedan desplazados de su entorno social. Frecuentemente se manifiesta como una pérdida de control, en la que los s


LOCURA

By Luna Shinigami

::::::::: HARRY POTTER :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Advertencia de mis Fic es Gore y llega a la muerte del personaje, si no te gusta, favor NO LEAS.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Como las manifestaciones de la locura son muy variadas, se pueden considerar síntomas de diversos estados. En cada caso, el afectado muestra una conducta que se aparta de la normalidad de una forma determinada. Por eso, los afectados quedan desplazados de su entorno social. Frecuentemente se manifiesta como una pérdida de control, en la que los sentimientos se muestran desinhibida mente. La conducta se desplaza fuera de lo racional y las consecuencias de los propios actos no se tienen en cuenta. Los actos pueden ser objetivamente absurdos e inútiles. La diferencia entre lo real y lo irreal puede desaparecer, viéndose perturbada la percepción de la realidad._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sus manos sucias se movían compulsas sobre la piedra caliza que hacia parte de su prisión, trataba de buscar en la nada de aquellas piedras, un poco de paz a su alma atormentada, o el frío que otorgaba calmando la calidez imaginaria de sus manos.

Se gira, dejando caer los bucles rojos sucios y enredados, lo que antes eran unos preciosos rizos que bailaban alegremente en su rostro, con algunas pecas sobre todo en aquella respingona nariz, hoy no era más que un manojo enredado de rizos.

Su locura era muy poco conocida, su lujuria sádica fue oculta por la innata forma de ser de su familia, de su muy "decente" familia, que había renegado de él en la primera acusación, y el simplemente dejo que lo juzgara, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Aun cuando su condena fuera cadena perpetúa.

Aun cuando su condena era Azkaban.

Aun cuando su condena era vivir lejos de él.

Tal vez, por eso estaba allí, por amar, y no deseaba que nadie supiera su pecado, él debía ser castigado, por amarle.

Porque su locura debía ser oculta, aun cuando fue condenado a un pecado no cometido, pero lo que su familia no sabía, era que estaba condenándose a él mismo por la locura que sabía que surgía por sus venas.

Movió sus manos la piedra más vehementemente, hasta lastimarse los dedos.

Se perdió en la humedad de este, perdiéndose entre la suciedad de sus propios dedos y la de aquella asquerosa pared.

Escucho el ruido pétreo de las explosiones, y dejo la labor de tocar la pared y acercarse a la pequeña puerta donde estaba recluido y escucho una explosión cerca, cada vez más cerca pero extrañamente no temía.

La puerta salió volando y él junto a la puerta, sintió que uno de sus dedos se partía y su cuerpo delgado daba contra el catre sucio.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y allí la vio, la demencia personificada en una mujer, la lujuria en rizos oscuros y la maldad brillando en sus ojos negros.

-Weasley- dijo ella con la mirada demente y perversidad, mórbida de ver al tercero de los Weasley en esa situación tan deplorable, que estaba allí por su propia familia, que paranoica, pensando en el salvador, decidieron lanzarlo al a Azkaban sin juez ni jurado y lo peor, sin crimen alguno, más que el de suponer que estaba a favor de Voldemort.

-Black- dijo alzando la cabeza con la respingona nariz y eso hizo sonreír a la mujer como una hiena y acercarse al muchacho de rizos rojos como la sangre y los jaloneo entre sus dedos para mirar más el rostro delgado ante ella, el rostro de la locura y soltó una carcajada más notoria –vine solo por ti a comprobar por mí misma que era cierto- le lamio la cara – que fuiste vendido solo por la salvación de Potter- se burló en su oído, como una serpiente viperina.

Los ojos marrones de Percy se convirtieron en oscuros – estoy aquí por mí mismo-

Bellatrix estaba excitada por el dolor de aquellos ojos que escondían uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo mágico – te vendieron... sin pecado alguno, lanzándote a una fosa sin siquiera redención, te lanzaron porque creyeron que eras uno de los nuestros, por creer las falsas acusaciones de un ministro que no quería caer en desgracia y te lanzo a ti al foso de los leones- le acaricio el cuello – pero vine a ser tu redención y tu pecado… vine a convertirme en la salida de tu propia oscuridad, de las culpas que piensas que debes pagar- acerco su delgada boca a la boca del menor y mordió sus labios en un acto salvaje haciéndolos sangrar – la locura de la sangre, la insanidad, mi querido Percival – al ver la mirada ajena sonrió – si te castigan por el crimen ¿Por qué no lo cometes de verdad? Ellos te abandonaron solo por ser diferente y te culparon por eso, te mandaron sin tener pruebas más que la palabra de un viejo político y corrupto que fue a llorarle a las botas de San Potter…. Acusándote de corrupción y depravación cuando es él quien goza martirizando inocentes –

Percy le miro y gimió, lamiéndose el labio lleno de sangre y soltó una carcajada símil a la de Bellatrix – acepto-

Bella sonrió – Bienvenido – lo ayudo a levantar y movió su varita hacia el chico, lanzando un hechizo que lo hizo gritar, revolcarse en el suelo y ser escuchado por cada uno de los habitantes de Azkaban, se regocijo del dolor ajeno y sus gritos la hicieron gemir con la codicia de quien busca más gritos, se acercó de nuevo y le alzo la cabeza jalando los preciosos rizos –bienvenido a casa, primo- dijo viendo como los ojos de Percy distaban de ser oscuros y ahora, eran plata liquida, mercurio y luz de luna, como solo un Black los poseería, como los poseyó alguna vez Regulus, como aun los tenía su traidor primo Sirius Black.

Como todo un Black.

Luego los gritos cesaron, la oscuridad ceso y en la celda de Percival solo quedaron los rastros de la locura y la tortura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-atacaron Azkaban – dijo Ron entrando a la el fuerte del bando de la luz y miro a sus padres – atacaron a… Percy – Molly soltó un pequeño grito y se aferró a Arthur que mostraba el llanto en sus ojos – No… no quedo nada, algunos testigos dicen que fue Bellatrix, que escucharon su risa- los ojos de Ron estaban entre la culpabilidad y la ira.

Los gemelos golpearon la mesa y maldijeron a Merlín y todo el sequito de magos que habían en los linajes antiguos, Charlie se quedó pálido sentado en su silla, Ginny se aferró a Harry llorando con estruendo y Bill… Bill solo estaba petrificado, sin creer una sola palabra de Ron.

La mirada azulina de Bill se dirigieron a los papeles de la mesa, en aquella mesa estaban las pruebas de que las palabras del ex ministro Rufus Scrimgeour eran solo mentira, solo falacias de alguien que quería salvar su pellejo de alguna pena más grande y culpo a su secretario, que se encontró inmerso en una culpa ajena.

Molly cayó al suelo – no, no le creímos- dijo aferrada a Arthur – no le pudimos creer Arthur y nuestro muchacho… - no completo la frase porque Arthur lloraba, lloraba desgarradoramente

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los ataques mortifagos cada vez eran más crueles, hechos con la saña de un asesino y un demente.

Bellatrix era feliz pasando por encima de los cuerpos de los muggles desmembrados, saltaba y aplaudía como una niña demente, tomaba suavemente a aquella sombra a su lado, aquella sombra asesina con rizos rojos.

Se tomaron las manos delicadamente y bailaron, bailaron con una música imaginaria solo hallada en sus dementes mentes, sus zapatos negros se manchaban de sangre, los tacones de Bella aplastaban partes humanas, mientras que el pelirrojo solo reía dementemente a la luna que era testigo de su demencia.

Casualmente y bajo la luz de la luna, la sombra de rizos rojos solo asesinaba mujeres rubias y sus parejas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bill estaba cansando, los ataques cada vez eran más crueles, mas sádicos, incluso más de lo que los tenía acostumbrados Voldemort.

Se sentó en la silla de la sala, sintiendo luego las manos suaves de su esposa, acariciando sus hombros -¿Qué noticas traes?-

-la desquiciada de Bellatrix- dijo apretando las manos – sus ataques, ya no son ni siquiera por el que no debe ser nombrado, son sádicos y ahora tiene un aprendiz-

En ese momento llego Sirius y miro a Bill, había escuchado la conversación -¿aprendiz?, Bella jamás tendría un aprendiz, se ama demasiado para siquiera tener a alguien bajo su ala-

Bill beso la mano de Fleur y negó – según nuestros informantes, es un sádico como ella que aprende a una velocidad bárbara, no sabemos quién es…- suspiro – acaba despiadadamente con muchos-

Sirius se levantó y paso la mano por sus rizos negros – Bellatrix está loca, no puedo creer que haya alguien igual de loca a mi prima- dijo enojado – y ¿nadie sabe nada? ¿Un adulto? ¿Un joven? ¿Un slytherin?- pregunto.

Bill negó – nada, solo que tiene los ojos plata-

Fleur miro a su esposo y beso suavemente las cienes con algo de temor. En esta época oscura todo producía temor y el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange era símbolo de terror, era la lugarteniente favorita de Voldemort y su maldad no tenía límites.

Sirius se levantó mirando hacia la ventana, pensando símil a Fleur, solo que él si pensó que la locura de Bella era de familia, todos, _los siempre puros._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En esa oscura noche, el colegio de magia y hechicería fue atacado.

Se escucharon los gritos afónicos de los estudiantes mientras la horda oscura atravesaba las paredes protegidas por los profesores.

Bellatrix bailaba al sonido de los hermosos gritos y se quitó la máscara, total jamás negó su afiliación con Lord Voldemort menos ahora que tomaría el mundo mágico para sí.

Todos los alumnos mayores mandaban a esconder a los menores viendo como los carroñeros entraban tomando el colegio por asalto.

Los hechizos volaban con precisión quirúrgica.

Estaban tomando el bastión del mundo mágico, el colegio del querido Dumbledore, el amado colegio del enemigo número uno del señor oscuro y del único impedimento entre la gloria y él.

-es tal y como recuerdo- dijo Bella entrando al gran comedor lanzando algunos avadas indiscriminadamente – un patético culto a la estupidez- sonrió mostrando sus dientes como un depredador- ¿te trae recuerdos buenos, querido?-

El mortifago a su lado negó – Ninguno que valga la pena, mi querida Bella- dijo aun con la máscara puesta, y lanzando un avada a un chiquillo que quería huir – este es la "Troya" del director- dijo viendo como patéticamente caían los muchachos – oh gran templo de sabiduría – dijo burlón, cuando a su lado sintió la bestia del amo- Greyback- le miro y este apenas gruño al ver a ese mortifago en particular – aun no, te tengo reservado a algo más grande que tú mismo- dijo soltando una risa debajo de la máscara acompañado por la risa demente de Bella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry corría como un desquiciado ayudando a colocar a todos a salvo, junto a sus amigos.

-¡Harry! ¡Entraron al colegio!- grito Ginny acercándose al trio de oro- es Bellatrix Lestrange y Greyback, están en el gran comedor- empuñando su varita.

-Maldición alguien los dejo entrar…- gruño el chico de oro – llama a todos, solo están ellos, aún no ha llegado Voldemort-

-o no llegara- dijo Hermione – mando a sus peones a matarnos y el tendrá las manos limpias, sin si quiera hacer el menor sacrificio- dijo la castaña, guerrera como pocas, dispuesta a defender a su amigo y al mundo mágico – ellos vinieron como una legión a mermar a aquellos que puedan oponerse Harry-

Harry maldijo cuando sintió la mano de Sirius – No iras, tú no puedes ir Harry-

-son mis amigos a los que están matando y los están matando por mi Sirius, no soy ningún cobarde y voy a cazarlos – le aseguro con determinación en esos ojos verdes que Sirius siempre había amado.

-vámonos entonces- dijo con la varita en alto, cuando veía llegar a Remus y su esposa, también a los Weasley en pleno y sonrió, Harry no estaría solo, nunca estaría solo y acabarían con estas alimañas, así Hogwarts no quedara piedra sobre piedra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Han llegado querido- dijo Bella riendo sentada en el asiento del director, con dos mortifagos a su lado, uno que lo cubría todo la máscara y Greyback - ¡Han llegado!- llego como si empezara una función.

Algunos alumnos estaban allí, temblando de miedo con las varitas en lo alto, otros como Neville miraban con odio a la mujer, los Weasley no se quedaban atrás con la asesina de su hermano.

Y eso hizo que la mujer soltara una risa más fuerte - ¿Dónde está su salvador? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- rio levantándose – su salvador escondido detrás de las piernas de mi querido primo y su director, muriéndose por tener en sus manos una reliquia de la muerte, por creerse el mejor mago cuando el mejor es mi señor Voldemort-

-¡cállate Bella! Hoy morirás- dijo Sirius con la varita en alto y Bella le miro.

-Tsk, que mal tratas a la familia- rio - ¿verdad querido?- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su mortifago más querido, porque amado solo su señor – así no se debe tratar a la familia Sirius…-

-Yo renegué de ustedes hace años- le ladro Canuto

-Unos que reniegan y otros que abrazan nuestra sangre- dijo levantándose viendo como su mortifago favorito se quitaba la máscara, dejando caer los preciosos rizo rojos y mostrando unos ojos platas como Sirius, como Regulus, como el propio Draco Malfoy.

-¡PERCY!- gritaron los Weasley y este les sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Si Percy, al que condenaron Todos ustedes a Azkaban por algo que jamás hice, pero como creerme ¿verdad Padre?- dijo burlón jugando con su varita mientras Fenrir se acercaba a su lado y el pelirrojo acariciaba el pelaje – como creerle al único Weasley que no era tan Weasley – rio y luego miro a Sirius- era más.. Como de una sangre contaminada, como de una sangre demente-

-No sé qué mentiras te conto Bella pero…- miro los ojos platas del pelirrojo, que siempre creyó insignificante a comparación de sus hermanos.

Unos pasos resonaron en el lugar y la magia cerro cada una de las ventanas e inclusive la puerta, se giraron y vieron a Draco Malfoy con la sonrisa socarrona – Tía Bella no dice mentiras, está loca, pero nunca dice mentiras- dijo riendo y caminando entre ellos – como algunos Gryffindor que conozco ¿verdad Harry?- paso hasta donde Percy y luego los miro.

-Maldito hurón desgraciado tú los dejaste entrar- grito Ron aun choqueado por ver a su hermano, supuestamente muerto allí.

-¡oh! Y la comadreja descubrió que el agua moja, diez puntos para Gryffindor!- y luego miro – ops de verdad que su benefactor está muriendo aunque a estas horas- miro y sonrió –seguramente ya está muerto a manos de mi padrino-

-Malditas serpientes rastreras- gruño Ginny- te convertiste en uno de ellos, siempre tuvimos razón Percy-

Percy sonrió – al principio no, pero luego entendí que lo que sentía no estaba mal, no cuando yo no era hijo de la bondad, Bella me conto una historia muy divertida papa…- miro a Arthur- muy divertida, el gran Orión Black en una de sus incursiones, llego a una casa humilde y patética- dijo moviendo la varita mientras las sombras se apoderaban del lugar dejando apenas la luz de las antorchas y luego lanzo un Expelliarmus dejando solo a su padre de pie, ni siquiera a Molly – encontrando una pareja con dos niños, Orión Black iba a tomar a la mujer, pero… el hombre se entregó pro ella, en un acto estúpido de amor- le miro y con la varita acaricio el rostro – lo que no sabía Orión, es que a este pobre e inepto padre de familia, era fértil, un caso en mil, dos mil…- rio – cuando nació el niño, era pelirrojo y pecoso, pero con rizos, iguales a los de su esposa pero con un detalle fantástico, los ojos eran plata, no azules, no marrones… así que decidieron dárselo a Dumbledore, que luego de magia poderosa bloqueo sus ojos, y bloqueo su esencia, la esencia de un siempre puro…me bloqueaste aun así, cuando llego el ministro diciendo que fui yo quien le engatuso y uso un imperio en su contra, le creíste, tu que habías sellado al siempre puro en mí, me lanzaste a un calabozo infesto, donde escuchaba los gritos de mi demencia día y noche-

Arthur abrió la boca, todos parecían petrificados – Yo te amo, hijo, siempre te amé, pero pensé que… que la maldad de los Black...-

-¿Y Sirius Black pudo tener redención pero yo no?- le miro y a Sirius – él fue el mejor sangre pura porque se rebeló a sus designios, pero yo no lo fui por ser diferente y ambicioso, él era bueno por querer ser pobre pero yo era malo por querer salir de casa y conocer- rio – hipócritas, todos ustedes son unos hipócritas, juzgan sin siquiera saber motivos, dañan para conseguir objetivos… porque si sus palabras de honor fueran ciertas, yo estaría de su lado y Draco también… -

Draco sonrió mirando a Harry – Tu jugaste conmigo, mientras le jurabas amor eterno a tu comadreja, me enamorabas con promesas… que jamás ibas a cumplir y míranos…- dijo riendo dementemente – más Black que Malfoy… los Black amamos eternamente… aunque maldita mente-

-Draco… - dijo Harry cuando vio caer del techo del gran comedor, varios carroñeros, licántropos.

-recuerdas como defendías al medio monstruo de Lupin, espero que con ellos puedas hablar como una persona y no de animal a animal- le sonrió el rubio. 

Bella se levantó y miro a la manada de Greyback – Mátelos a todos- ordeno.

Draco se sentó en una las mesas de los Gryffindor mientras veía como los de allí, luchaban contra los licántropos, su mirada era maniaca, todo era culpa de Potter, nada más que de Potter. Lo pensó, claro que lo pensó, en el momento que tomo con sus aristocráticas manos algunas uvas.

Y él era un Black y los Black jamás perdían, sino que lo dijera su tío Sirius, que prefirió ver morir a James Potter que en las garras de Lily Evans.

Sonrió descaradamente, viendo como Su querido tío trataba de salvar a Potter, como los licántropos estaban enfurecidos, como gruñían salvajemente dándose un festín único.

Giro su cabeza y sintió como una delicada mano acariciaba sus mechones oro –Una buena estampa ¿verdad?-

Percy sonrió escuchando los gritos de los gemelos siendo devorados a desdentadas – Una buena música… ¿bailas?- pregunto y el rubio lo hizo más que encantando.

Salto al lado del mayor empezando a girar y bailar suavemente un vals, mientras los gritos hacían parte de la disfonía partitura, mientras la sangre lavaba el suelo del gran comedor, mientras ellos veían el mundo arder.

La locura les hizo ver arder el mundo mágico.

La locura era quien estaba alimentando la matanza, Harry Potter y su Familia Weasley, y como una deliciosa cereza del pastel, Sirius Black.

Más aun deliciosa, los gritos enardecidos de Nymphadora Tonks y los gruñidos del hombre lobo que era Remus Lupin.

Todo esto adornado por la risa sádica de Bella y el baile de ambos jóvenes en aquel recinto.

Percy alzo el rostro, ahora limpio, y lleno de una maldad que antes no tuviera, cundo vio a los lobos atacar a Ginny, destrozar su cuerpo enardecido con la locura de la sangre.

Como si fuesen toros furiosos se arrojaban contra el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja, como una jauría dedicada a comer y devorar todo a su paso. Sintió la suave risa de Draco cuando escucho el grito agónico de Harry, en realidad, era una reacción en cadena.

Demasiadas acciones, olores y sabores en el gran comedor.

Demasiados hechizos y demasiada sangre, sobre todo demasiada sangre.

Los lobos eran más, más crueles, más desdichados, más sádicos, los magos eran un grupo reducido y sobre todo, la maldad era más fulgurante ahora.

La traición que conllevaba la locura.

La traición de la familia entera, la traición, la rabia. La decepción, la mentira, la locura, la locura llana las fosas nasales aún más que el olor a sangre.

La traición de un amor también, aquel que solo deseaba colocarse como el salvador aun a pesar del corazón de un joven enamorado.

Y sobre todo, el poder de persuasión de la más pura e todos los black, por Bella había logrado ver el dolor y la rabia, pero ante todo la locura de la sangre, e los ojos platas de los otros dos y sabía que con ellos, con la locura y la insaniedad, lograría colocar el mundo mágico a los pies de su señor.

Y era bella quien ahora sentada como una reina en el trono hecho para el director, para ese ser que se creía superior, veía la masacre, escuchaba las sonrisas de los dementes y en ese lugar, vislumbraba todo.

Un nuevo mundo.

Un nuevo mundo regido por Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lentamente todo fue silencio, todo acabo así como comenzó.

Draco sonrió caminando entre la sangre, casi resbalando por el exceso de esta y llego hasta donde estaba Harry, herido, sangrante, lleno de mordidas, le faltaba una mano, también ahora tenía una herida en el rostro.

Con suavidad de arrodillo a su lado y le beso – sabias que te amo más que a mi vida- dijo con cuidado acariciando su faz casi desfigurada- te amo tanto Harry que jamás podría compartirte, ni con la perra de Ginebra, ni con el imbécil de tu padrino- le toco el rostro – él si traiciono a tu padre, él estuvo el día que Voldemort los asesino, porque prefirió verlo morir, que estar con vida junto a tu madre y a ti y ahora… está muriendo a los pies tuyos, como quiso hacerlo con tu padre, pero tú no morirás, no aquí…- le beso y trono sus dedos, haciendo que dos licántropos alzara en cuerpo –Tía-

Bella sonrió y asintió – te has ganado tu redención…. Espero que no sea tan pronto cuando te comas su corazón-

Draco se giró con una sonrisa demente – si no me ama, me comeré su corazón… si lo hace, aun así será mío- dijo viendo como entraba Severus haciendo un mohín de disgusto por cómo estaba el gran comedor.

-Draco- lo reto – debemos irnos antes de que los demás vengan a ver esta… masacre- dijo el pocionista, ignorando a Bella y solo viendo al rubio que se lanzó a su brazos.

-Ya tengo a Harry, solo me faltabas tu- le aseguro el rubio – Vámonos- le ordeno, como un niño mimado, mientras veía como Severus lo alzaba para pasar por el cuerpo desmembrado y sangrante de lo que hace menos de media hora fue Sirius Orión Black.

El silencio se volvió de nuevo profundo y solo fue interrumpido por el taconeo de Bellatrix.

-y tu ¿Qué piensas hacer querido primo?- pregunto Bella pasando sobre Arthur Weasley – Todos han muerto y han pagado sus pecados, Hogwarts caerá, debido a que ya no hay salvador, los centauros y dementores vienen hacia acá, Dumbledore está muerto a manos de Severus y tu….-

Percy miro seriamente lo que quedaba de su familia, partes de cuerpos o cuerpos casi irreconocibles, se acercó lentamente donde aún respiraba Bill y su esposa, el motivo de su insaniedad y locura, y se arrodilló ante ellos.

-siempre... fuiste bueno…- dijo una voz casi supurante aun abrazado a su esposa.

-la bondad fue algo que asesinaron cuando me confinaron a Azkaban- le dijo sacando una pequeña daga que guardaba en su bota y jaloneo el cabello rubio de Fleur que gimió en brazos ajenos – la bondad la acabaste tú, mi pecado- miro a Bill y con habilidad quirúrgica tomo la daga y degolló a la rubia, haciendo que la sangre cayera sobre Bill, escuchando su lamento herido por la pérdida de su esposa.

Se levantó – Fenrir... llévatelo- le ordenó al lucano – no te atrevas a hacerle nada o juro que comeré hoy carne de perro- saco su varita – Hoy luchamos por Voldemort- dijo el pelirrojo y alzo su varita con Bella que se acercó a Percy y lo beso.

-Somos los siempre puros…- dijo ella enloquecidamente y Percy solo pudo sonreír.

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, ellos dos hicieron de una masacre, un holocausto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Diez días y diez noches, el mundo mágico sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Diez días y diez noches, todo aquel rastro de bondad fue erradicado.

En diez días y diez noches la sangre quedo en las calles y pasillos, en callejones sucios y en tiendas.

En diez días con sus noches, Bellatrix había logrado dominar y subyugar el mundo mágico para su amado Lord Voldemort.

En diez días, fue anunciada la muerte de Harry Potter a manos de Draco Malfoy y su amante, Severus Snape, aunque extrañamente estaban acompañado por un inmenso lobo negro, que no tenía una de sus patas delanteras.

Y en diez días con sus noches, Percy regreso a su nueva casa, donde ahora y para siempre estaría con su eterna locura, con su licántropo pelirrojo, con el amor de su vida, con su insaniedad.

Con William Weasley.

Aun cuando para tenerlo haya tenido que acabar con el mundo mágico de la mano de su sangre maldita.

Bellatrix.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

OWARY


End file.
